The NotSoEpic Duel
by Maxniss Everide
Summary: Peeta and Gale both care for Katniss, but Peeta has been avoiding her for a while. When Peeta sees Gale, Gale challenges Peeta to a duel. Will they fight fairly? Will they fight like little kids with water guns? Rated T because of some themes.
1. Locked

**This is just some funny thing that I thought up one night. Of course it wouldn't really happen in the books (well maybe, but it wouldn't be this lame ha ha!). All I can saw is that I hope you guys enjoy it and that you don't think that its completely stupid. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or any of that. So yea I think you people understand that.**

**Happy Reading! **

_**The Peeta and Gale Games: Part 1 -chapter 1**_

I take the bow and arrows and hold them in my hands. They could be pretty valuable in the future. Not like I'd ever be in the Games again, thankfully. Well, I could use them for something…

I can't hunt with these arrows. Well, first of all, I don't hunt. See, I'm no Katniss Everdeen or Gale Hawthorne. Well I guess that only leaves me, Peeta Mellark. I don't even know why my brother gave me the bow and arrows. Maybe he just wanted to taunt me. Or maybe he really believed that I was in love with Katniss Everdeen.

I don't mean that I don't love her. For some reason, I tend to think that _being in love _means that both of the people are in love. But since she doesn't love me back, I guess you could say that I just have a crush on her.

My brother looks at me hopefully. I smile at him and thank him. I don't want to hurt his feelings. He seems relieved and goes back to whatever he usually does.

I can't exactly tell you what my brother usually does. He used to help my father bake bread as we all did when we were poor. He might still do that. But sometimes I see him around the mansion, probably just wandering around. Bored. Sometimes I worry about him.

I place the bow and arrows on the chair and continue my painting. It isn't anything too exciting today, only an exercise. I'm trying to paint a bowl of fruit but so far the painting looks pretty pathetic. The orange looks crooked, the banana looks too thin, and the grapes look lifeless. Well, grapes aren't really alive, at least I don't think so. What I mean is that the grapes don't look realistic. As I'm painting, I begin to wonder where my brother even found the bow and arrows.

I had once heard that its hard to come by weapons in the districts. I guess I haven't heard that as much since no one really cares what we do here in District Twelve. When Katniss and Gale had came back from their countless hunts in the woods, they would trade the meat and berries with different people. Even the mayor would buy their strawberries.

Maybe he had brought the bows from some person in the Seam. Not Katniss, because she's busy designing clothes with Cinna, or so I've heard. No, it had to be someone else. Then it dawns on me. The only other person I know who knows how to make bows and arrows.

Gale.

It probably doesn't matter. Honestly, it doesn't. but for some reason, thinking about Gale gives me shivers down my spine.

Ever since the camera crews left, Katniss and I didn't kiss. We didn't even see each other. She had told me when we got off the train that it was all an act. That Haymitch had forced her to pretend to love me. I knew why they did it. If she didn't act like a girl desperately in love with me, one of us would be dead right now.

Deep down I knew that if she hadn't pretended to love me, I would be dead right now. I would not have let her die. She has a life to live. A family that loves her, people that love her. But I had realized early on who else loves her.

Her supposed friend Gale is obviously in love with Katniss. Every time I see them together, I see Gale be so polite to her and gaze at her longingly when she focuses on something else.

I touch up the painting and wash my brush in the sink. I notice the phone in the corner, but I quickly avert my eyes away from it. Who would I call anyway? Katniss? Haymitch? I chuckle to myself. It would be too awkward to try to talk to Katniss, mostly because she believes that I'm a lovesick idiot. Haymitch would probably be too drunk to talk to me, or he'd be sober and yell at me because he just can't stand me. Sometimes I wish I could have someone else to talk to besides the few people that live here.

Now that the paintbrush is clean, I set it in its case and take the art palette to the sink. The water gushes out of the faucet and onto the palette, causing water to stream onto the floor and the rest of the area around the sink. Some splashes onto the phone.

I twist the handles on the sink to stop the water and drop the palette in the sink. I rush to the phone to make sure that the water didn't damage it. I pick up the receiver. I still hear what they call a dial tone. I sigh with relief. I walk towards the sink again and finish cleaning my tools.

After I finish I place the painting near the window so that the sunlight can dry it. Then I decide that a short walk might do me some good.

I lock the door and walk outside, breathing in the fresh air. I begin to stroll towards the entrance of Victors' Village when I see who happens to enter at that moment.

I dash back to the mansion and twist and pull the lock. Locked. How could I forget that I locked the lousy door? I become frantic and pull on the knob harder. I search my pockets for the keys that I know my brother has. I knock on the door hoping that my brother is still inside. I listen. Nope. I look behind me. The girl keeps walking towards her house. I decide to hide since she isn't looking this way anyway. The bushes seem to stick out the most. I decide to hide behind those until she enters her house.

As I scamper to hide behind the bushes, I feel eyes staring into me. I look behind me. _Too late _

Katniss is staring at me, with a look that obviously tells me that she thinks that I've completely lost it. I attempt to defend myself.

"My paintbrush fell behind the bush, I'm just trying to get it. I don't think that the Capitol is going to give me a new one."

I've been told that I can act fairly well, but I know that I can't convince Katniss that I had dropped my paintbrush behind the bush. She can't see any painting or easel , and the only way that I could have possibly 'dropped' my paintbrush would be if I had thrown it. I'm waiting for her to accuse me, but all she does is shake her head and continue to walk home.

After she's inside, I walk through the entrance and into the other world. Well, it seems like a completely different world than from Victors' Village. The people are poor and look as though they don't get enough to eat. Actually, they don't. It's really depressing to be out here, but then again, its depressing being anywhere in District 12.

As I pass by the different people, I either smile or say 'hello'. When I get further in town, I notice someone glaring at me. When he notices that I spotted him, he scowls and walks towards me.

I know why he probably hates me now. I stole his girl. Or at least that's what he thinks. I don't know why he can't like any of the other girls at his school. Most of them seem to love him. I never had that much attention when I used to attend school.

I try to be kind to him, "Hey, Gale."

"We need to talk. Meet me in the woods tomorrow at dawn. Unless you're too afraid to be caught there, _Mellark_," he spits my name out as if it's a bad taste in his mouth.

He marches away with the scowl still on his face.

Of course I'll meet him at dawn. I'm not afraid of him. The worst he could do is shoot me with an arrow.

**Okay, I'll have to end it there. It is kind of a long story I thought up, so this chapter has to be a little bit short. I'll try to make the other ones longer if you guys want! And I'll try to make it funnier! I can't promise anything though because I don't want to break any promises. I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review =D**


	2. Stuck: part A

**Hey! Just to let you know, I am a team Peeta fan. But I love Gale too! Also the 'title' at the beginning of my last chapter was the working title for this story and I forgot to change it when I uploaded this to the site. This chapter is hopefully going to be funnier than the last. So without further ado, here is chapter 2 (it rhymes ha ha)!**

_**Chapter 2: part 1 (part a)**_

I don't know how she had done it. Years ago, after I had given her the bread, Katniss began to hunt in the woods. After a time of doing it on her own, she met Gale. Soon enough they became a team.

It's funny how I knew that, but she had never told me how she had gotten her weapons under the fence the first time she had tried to hunt. Maybe she shoved them under or threw them over.

Okay, she couldn't have thrown them over. I should know that much. Just imagine all those flying arrows going over the fence out of District 12! Those arrows would be as plain to see as Effie's rainbow colored wig on a sunny day (and believe me, you don't _ever_ want to see that ugly wig!)! I bet everyone in District 12 would have noticed, and the officials would have had to punish her.

The space was probably too small at the time she had hunted. That must mean that she had to have made her own weapons in the forest. That must have been hard to do that, but she was desperate at the time. That was obviously talent. Me? I have no such talent.

See, I'm trying to get through the fence just like Gale and Katniss always do, but it's harder while carrying my bow and arrows. I guess I don't really need my new weapons, but this is _Gale _I'm meeting today. Ever since the recent Hunger Games, he's been giving me these death glares. It's like he _wanted _me to die in the Hunger Games! So I have to defend myself.

Not only did I bring the bow and arrows, but I brought some knives that I had found in my house. They probably wouldn't help me that much. I had a steak knife at home, but I thought that would be too lethal. Instead, I thought I'd bring all the butter knives I owned. That didn't work out too well. Only three fit in my belt, so I just had to deal with those.

Butter knives can be harmful! My brother had cut himself with one while spreading butter on his bread. He screamed and cried for ten minutes. I didn't see the damage it did, but it must have hurt if he was screaming. Or he could have just been a wimp.

Anyway, I have no idea how to get to the other side. Maybe I should slide my equipment under the fence first, and then I could crawl under. Yea, that could work. Quickly and swiftly, I shove the arrows through the opening. Next the arrows go through. Once the equipment is safely on the other side, I try to get through.

My father always told me that I had a good stature. I guess he also said that having broad shoulders was a good thing too. It's good for other situations, but not for mine at the moment. Now I was stuck under the stupid fence. My luck, it's just my luck. If an official finds me here, I'm a dead man. I struggle and strain, but it does no good, I'm still stuck.

I look above me. The first lights are just beginning to come to the sky. Maybe Gale will help me. He hates me, but he'd have to get through the fence sometime! Ha! If I stay here until tomorrow, then he'll _have _to help me. Tomorrow is Sunday after all. I smile to myself. Maybe Katniss will come. She won't leave me here, even if it is for her own selfish needs.

I hear shuffling behind me. They don't sound like hunting boots, so it can't be Katniss or Gale. It must be an official. No, no, no! It can't be! _Ok so my brother's getting my paintbrush, Katniss gets my bow and arrows, Gale … he can get my old stuffed bear named Fluffy. Darn! My family is going to have to leave the mansion! Haymitch can get my pencil sharpener... _

The shuffling gets louder. I have no choice. He may leave me alone if I… no, it's too risky, but I'll have to try. _Ok, here it goes…_

"Darkness… so… much… darkness, can't see the light! Breath… slowing… can't see"-

"Shut up Peeta! Do you want to get us killed?"

I recognize that voice. It's Haymitch. I sigh in relief. I guess I'll have to save my performance for another day.

He helps me out of the fence. Or he tries to anyway. His coaching hardly helps, and he pulls on my legs, which really does nothing for me. Then, I hear a rip.

"Hey, I found out what the problem is, Peeta. Your shirt is caught in the fence. It's deep in the shirt. I don't think I'll be able to get you out of the fence with your shirt on."

"What!"

I can't take off my shirt. The wind is biting my skin. I feel the fence scratch my neck as I struggle to get out its death grip. I have to take off my shirt, but now the wire had dug deeper into the shirt. I pull at the shirt and the wire digs into my skin. There's nothing I can do. I need medical help.

"Haymitch, go get Prim or her mom!" I wince in pain. "Now!"

**I had to end it there, make it a little suspenseful. I know it's kind of confusing because its like part 1, then part a. I can explain that. You see, last night, I spent _2 hours _writing the rest of the chapter. This was like, one-third of it. But after I finished the whole chapter, MY COMPUTER DELETED THE REST OF THE CHAPTER! So I have to write the rest of it as soon as I can. Don't worry! I wrote down notes of what I had done in the rest of the chapter. It'll be more improved than it would have been! : ) So, I see it as a blessing to make it better! Anyway, I want this to be a comedy _so _badly. Sadly, some of it will be somewhat serious, so now its like an adventure, but the last part of this chapter is like a drama or suspense. Sorry. Oh and the next part will be part b of part 1 (or whatever). Anyway, please review and tell me what I could do to make this better! : D**


	3. Stuck: part B

**So I'm continuing my story about Peeta being stuck in the fence. Hopefully I may post the next chapter tonight also! We'll see how it goes. Remember to review! Tell me what I can do better! It helps me a lot and makes me feel better; letting me know that people read and appreciate my hard work. So in other words, I like reviews (doesn't everyone?)**

**Hope you enjoy! : )**

**_Chapter 2- Part 1: part b_**

I hear Haymitch attempt to run, then fall over. Poor guy must be really out of shape since he drinks so often. The best exercise he gets is when he walks to the Hob to buy liquor. He needs a wife, desperately. Poor, poor, Haymitch…

I try to look back, but fail. My head hits the fence, ouch. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Haymitch getting up. He's getting in better shape already! He's heading toward home already! Yes! He's getting help!

Then I see him make a sharp right. No, no, NO! Wrong way Haymitch! Wrong way! You can't get liquor at a time like this!

Maybe it would help if I spoke out loud.

"Haymitch, stop! You're supposed to go to Victors' Village to get Prim to help me! Remember?"

Either Haymitch hears me and isn't listening, or he's going deaf. Haymitch going deaf is a good possibility. He's old enough.

I search the sky for any sign that the sun is coming up. It's coming up, slowly as usual. Well, what do I expect it to do? Rise Quickly?

I sighed. Great, now my only source of help was gone. He probably is walking around now, getting all that exercise, while I'm stuck under a fence. How pathetic. I should have ran away from home when I was a little kid. Then I wouldn't have all this muscle keeping me prisoner under this fence. Or better yet, I could have not accepted Gale's challenge.

Speaking of Gale, where is he? He should be here by now! Oh… I see how it is. So he tried to get me under the fence so I could get stuck. Now it all makes sense! _So you wanna play games? _Wow where did _that_ come from? I think that was from one of the movies that the Capital gave us. It was really old I think. Yea, it was really, _really _was from a time era before the existence of Panam. If I remember correctly, it was called _Duel_.

I hear shuffling far behind me. It has to be an official. Who else would it be?

"The light is getting closer! I can see the tunnel, behind me now"-

"Shut up, Peeta! The sooner you get out of there, the sooner I can get a drink," said the ever-so-annoying Haymitch.

I was shocked. Why was he back? I thought he already got a drink!

"I-I, uh, Where were you?"

Haymitch snorted, a very obnoxious snort, "Where do you _think_ I was? I couldn't just leave you here, looking like an opossum, failing miserably at playing dead."

I thought for a moment, "Isn't it possum?"

"No, it's opossum."

"Possum."

"Opossum!"

"Possum!"

"Will you guys just _shut up_?" yelles a new voice. This time I can't play dead. Darn. She would have to miss my performance.

"I see you got tweezers and some medicine to put on Peeta's scratches. Very good, Haymitch, but I'll also need a shovel," says Prim.

"What! Why do you need a shovel? Isn't this enough?" Haymitch almost yells. I think he hates being sober.

"We need to dig him out, unless you want to dig with your hands," She raises her eybrows, challenging Haymitch. I almost laugh at Haymitch's puppy dog eyes.

Not even glancing at Haymitch, Prim kneels down beside me, and whispers in my ear, "Do you mind if I take off your shirt? I need to see the damage the fence did to you."

Before I can say anything she begins peeling off my shirt. She has to stop at my neck. The wire is suspended just above it. I know that this will get awkward.

She whispers again, "We might not be able to cut the wire, it looks too strong. It's a good thing Haymitch got tweezers. We may be able to move it out of the way. Oh, and by the way, it's too bad Katniss isn't here. She would probably _love _to see you with your shirt off." Prim laughs. She probably wants to lighten the mood. I try to laugh with her, but I'm still a little annoyed with her. Katniss could care less about me. She already had made that very clear.

I hear Prim turn around.

"Tweezers."

I look behind me, Haymitch hands her the tweezers. She carefully twists the wire upward, so that it won't be able to hurt me. Then, she throws the tweezers back, almost hitting Haymitch in the face. This time I have to laugh.

"Peeta, stop laughing, you're shaking the fence!" yells Haymitch.

I calm down, "Sorry, oh great and powerful Haymitch." I mock a bow as best as I can under a fence.

"I need a drink," whines Haymitch.

"Turkey sandwich."

"Turkey sandwich! First the shovel now a sandwich! You can eat later, just get him outta there!"

Suddenly, I hear more shuffling behind me, but it's probably Gale or Katniss. Neither of them need to see my preformance.

I feel Prim and Haymitch freeze. Something's wrong. Now I know what to do.

"GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!" I lay my head on the ground dramatically. Good, now we'll be left alone.

"Uh, Haymitch, why's Peeta under a fence?" asks the voice of an official.

"Uh..."

Prim's voice cuts in, "My goat ran away and Peeta was chasing it. We lost where it went but he was sure that it went under the fence. So of course, he tried to grab it but already escaped."

The official pauses, then questions, "Didn't you just say that he lost sight of it?"

"But then he found it by the fence."

"Here's your jackrabbit, Thorn," says a voice that sounds like Gale's.

"Oh, uh.."

Gale's voice says again, "Of course you might not get it for a long time unless you forget what you saw here."

"I don't know what your talking about. What am I supposed to forget?"

I turn my head and notice the official wink at Gale, then walk away. As Katniss would say, District 12, the place you can starve to death in peace. I think that's how it goes. Whatever, it's her saying, not mine.

Gale walks over to me and kneels down, "Idiot, I said _wood_, not _woods. _There's a significant difference you know?"

I'm tired of his condesending tone, but I don't want to comment on it now. I'm sick of being Fenceman.

"Ok guys start digging Peeta out. That's the only way to get out from under this fence. It's happened to me hundreds of times before. That's why I always dig under the fence before I go under."

With that, Gale leaves me there with Prim and Haymitch.

"Well, don't just sit there Prim, dig him out!"

"I've been doing all the work! You do it!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"Stop it!" I yell. I'm getting sick of everyone fighting. Then, calmly, i add, "I don't care _who_ digs me out. As long as I'm not stuck under here, I'll be okay."

"Okay, Haymitch, we're both digging him out."

"Whatever, as long as I get a drink after this."

Both begin digging me out. Even i begin digging under my hands, my chest, and any other area I can reach. About an hour later, I wiggle free. I get out from under that wretched fence. Then I try to jump up. Ouch, my legs! Not a good idea.

"Yes! I'm free! hahahhaha!

As Prim pulls my shirt up again, Haymitch walks over to me.

"You owe me," he states.

"Oh, I though you were only helping me because you felt it would be an act of kindness."

Haymitch laughs, "You should know me by now, Mellark. I don't do anything out of kindness." He pats me on the back and walks towards the Hob, obviously to get liquor.

Prim finishes on my back and neck.

"Peeta, you should go see what Gale wants."

"Yea, I probably should. Hey, thanks again! I really appreciate your help."

"Your welcome, Peeta. You need to look good for Katniss you know." She smiles and I know she's only joking. Somehow though, it seems like she knows something I don't. I tell her goodbye and go to the wood pile in the meadow to see what Gale wants.

**So yea thats it, for now. Next chapter is Gale's challenge. I have plans. Muahahahha. I also added a line from one of my favorite movies ever! It's called _Duel. _So rent it at Blockbuster or something because its an old an awsome old movie, ok I'm getting off track. Peeta is cool. And thank you guys so much for reading but please please please review! : )**


	4. The notsoepic challenge

**Hey again people! Thank you for your feedback! Sorry if I did make Gale look like a freak. Or Peeta or Prim. Or just about anyone else except Haymitch. Haymitch_ is _a freak. You can't do much to help that guy. Like Peeta said, poor Haymitch. And to those who thought that Gale seemed freakish or just want to warn me to not make him freakish, I will do something about him. I believe that he isn't a freak, he's cool. So yea, I don't want to make anyone look weird except for those who are already weird, like Haymitch, Capitol people, And other people like Finnick that I might add later. So don't give up on me yet! Thanks for your support! oh and i gave up on the chapters and part things right now. It keeps on confusing me when I try to write this. I'm sorry for the confusion.**

**Happy Reading! : )**

I walk towards the wood pile in the meadow that Gale had apparently told me to go to. I keep playing in my head what he had told me yesterday. _Meet me in the woods at dawn, unless you're too afraid... _He said _in the woods_. _In the woods_ did not sound like _near the wood pile. _Weird. I never remember things wrong. At least not that I remember.

I see Gale leaning against a tree near the wood pile. Many of the girls at school would have loved to look at him right now. I would describe it, but then that would sound weird and take up too much time. I honestly don't care how he looks leaning against a tree. Now describing _Katniss _leaning against a tree. That is something to talk about... Okay I just went out on a limb there.

Gale notices me and pushes himself away from the tree. He seems to not be glaring at me right now, so I see that as a good sign.

"Hey, Gale."

"Hey, Peeta. You're probably wondering why I called you here."

"Actually, I-"

"We both seem to have a problem. Apparently you've had it your whole life. So have I."

I really don't want to hear his speech. I already know he's talking about Katniss. I only want an explanation to why he asked me to go to the woods and then changed his mind.

"Uh.. Gale could we get on with this... I kinda want to get back to my painting..."

"Whatever, you just _had _to get stuck in the fence didn't you?"

"Did you want to go into the woods?" I ask. Not that I want to go back now, but I needed answers.

"No, not now. Thats why I switched the place to here. That official might have turned the electricity on in the fence now that he saw us. That's why I had to make it look like you were dumb and heard me wrong," explained Gale.

"Gee, thanks."

"Technically, I saved your life."

We had to get on with this.

"So, Gale, what do you want me to do?"

Gale took a dramatic breath. What was up with this guy today? He _never _acted like this!

"I challenge you, Peeta Mellark to-"

He was cut off by noisey shuffling behind me. I'll probably hug that person who cut Gale off. I look behind me. Wow, It's two people.

Haymitch and Effie.

Forget the hug idea. they're both weirder than Gale.

**So yea, sorry Gale seems weird in this chapter. I'll try not to do that in the next ones! I have to sleep it really late so sorry its short!**


	5. A Duel

**Okay, so i just completely contradicted myself in the last chapter. I said, _i'm not going to make Gale look like a freak, _then what do I do? I make one of my favorite characters look like a freak! Okay, I don't care if i make anyone look like a freak now... it's too late to redeem them now haha! :) I'm just so excited for this story though! So yea enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

Why were they here? Haymitch was supposed to be drunk. No, I looked at him again. He was definately drunk. Why was Effie here them? Wasn't she supposed to be in the Capitol until the Quarter Quell?

"There they are," says Haymitch giddily. Yup, I was right. The guy was definately drunk.

"I can see that," answers Effie exasperated. Haymitch swings an arm around Effie. Effie shakes his arm off as soon as it makes contact. I can tell that she does _not _care for Haymitch at all, especially when he's drunk.

"Hey, Haymitch. Hey, Effie," I say. Wow that sounded weird. _Hey Haymitch._ Maybe I should just say _Hay_mitch. Get it? Get it? Oh forget it!

Effie, always the proper one corrects me. "It's not _hey _it's _hello. _Hay is for horses young man!

"Uh... why are you here?" asks Gale.

Effie explains. "I came back to District Twelve because I forgot my rainbow colored wig when I came here last time. I searched _everywhere _for that wig when I came to Haymitch's house. Then I thought that Haymitch will know where my wig is! So then I go inside Haymitch's house and find him passed out. I try everything to get him to wake up. Lip gloss, glass bottles, heavy metal music, and even my cell phone ringtone! Then-"

I interrupt, "As much as we would _love_ to hear the nice story Effie, could you just tell us why you're here?"

"Don't interrupt people young man! It's very rude! It's almost as horrible as having bad table manners!" scolds Effie. Then she freaks out and goes into a fetal postision muttering "Bad table manners". As if it couldn't get any weirder.

Haymitch says, "She found me and I told her you two were here talking." Short and sweet. Well maybe not sweet. "So what are you doing here?"

Gale doesn't say anything. He just gives me a glare that says _dont' say anything to this drunk._

Poor Haymitch is always misunderstood.

Haymitch sees the glare and chuckles. "I remember that look. It's the same look Cray gave me when we were fighting over a girl."

Both Gale and I stand there, shocked.

"I'm not that drunk. I only had one drink before I heard Effie at the door. So I pretended I was really drunk to freak her out." Haymitch winks. Effie is still on the ground, oblivious.

"Even the arm around her shoulders?" asks Gale.

Haymitch nods the slightest nod.

"There's only one way to solve your problem," he continues. "a duel."

"I was _going _to do that!" whines Gale. _Man, Gale, want some bread with that wine?_

"Wow... ," Haymitch and I say in unusion.

Effie perks up. "A duel? There's only one way to have a perfect duel! Follow me!"

Effie leads us back into Victors' Village, all of us parading behind her until we get to my house. She gets a set of keys out of her purse and unlocks my door.

"Stay out here, I'll be back in a few minutes!" _Perky as always Effie. Not even bad table manners could phase you now._

We wait outside my door for Effie for half an hour. Haymitch tells us how there used to be this sport once called football. Every year they had this thing called the Super Bowl and almost everyone in the country would watch it. One year this team that were kind of like underdogs won. Pretty impressive. It's almost like Katniss and I winning the Hunger Games, only this sport didn't seem as deadly.

Effie comes back out.

"Okay, a train is going to come in a few minutes to pick us up. When we get there, we'll find coaches for you two.

"What? Wait hold on, what are you talking about?" I ask Effie.

"I just called the Capital. We're going to send you two into the arena."

We all stand there shocked.

Then Effie continues, "To fight to the death." She adds "Dun dun DUN!" and notices something on the ground. "OOOHH LOOK! SOMETHING SHINY!" Then she picks up a penny.

**So I'll end the chapter there because it's an awesome cliffhanger! Uh yea okay I don't know what to say except that I appreciate ALL your reviews! : ) They make me feel special! So am I the only one who thinks that Peeta's theme song should be _You belong with me _? Yea probably. Sorry that just popped into my head. And it's so fun to make fun of their names. I already did Haymitch. But think about it! Peetabread (pitabread), Nighten_gale, _The Katniss in a tree. HAHA! so anyway Thanks for reading I'll try try update soon! and review because I really appreciate it! **


	6. Bread Roll

**Okay, I hope this gets better. I like Effie and Haymitch in this! So I'll try to keep them in this for a little bit longer. So uh, I'm open to suggestions on what I could do better, if you think mys story's weird then tell me why and uh, weapons of choice? Like _really _random weapons okay? And uh, sorry that the chapter is so short**

**Enjoy! :)**

After about an hour on the train, we are called to dinner. Gale sits across from me. When the dinner rolls come, both of us just glare at the rolls, daring the other to take one first. Then I get an idea.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the rolls.

"Whatever, Doughboy."

"Okay, rock, paper, scissors!" we both yell. Gale has his hand in the paper formation, mine in the rock formation.

"Darn! Okay, you get first pick, Stalker."

"Sucker..." Gale reached for one of the rolls then stopped. "wait! I'm not a stalker!" He looked up at me in shock, waiting for an explanation. I reached over for the bread before he could notice. Gale looked down at the bread puzzeled.

Haymitch rolled his eyes and muttered, "And I thought _I _was pathetic."

I began to eat the roll when Gale looked up from the breadbasket.

"You stole my roll, Doughboy!"

"It wasn't your roll, Stalker! It was right there for me to pick up!"

"Liar!"

"Rawr!" I yell. I'm _not _pathetic! It was the best I could come up with right now!

He leaps at me from across the table and tackles me. He doesn't have any weapons on him that I know about so we only wrestle for a few minutes. I'm usually really good at this. Why is Gale beating me? Just because he_ might _have wrestled a few bears in the forest does not mean he can beat me!

As we continue fighting over a roll, Effie strolls into the room. She's blubbering, "I'm _so _sorry I'm late! It won't happen again! I just had a meeting with the- AHHHH!"

Okay, Effie's scream was way more high-pitched than that. It was more blood-curling or just plain disturbing. It was more disturbing than President Snow's cologne, Vampire Blood (Long story short, Snow thought that vampire trends were still in. So he bought the cologne to make people think he was cool. Effie had told me about it. She had said that he also wanted it to make him threatining to _certain _rebellious tributes. Which is weird 'cause all of them died, except for the winners. Poor saps).

Gale is distracted and covers his ears, but I'm used to Effie's panic attacks by now. Finally, I pin Gale to the ground (or train floor or whatever).

I chuckle and say two words.

"Epic. Win."

Gale rolls his eyes and says, "You haven't won yet, Doughboy. I still have my secret weapon!"

He pulls a tape recorder out of his pocket. Before I can stop him, he pushes the play button. I'm preparing myself for the worst when I hear a cool beat and can't resist snapping my fingers. I slowly get up and begin dancing. Gale gets up too and looks like he's going to tackle me again, but then he dances with me.

Haymitch has his head in his hands and I ask him, "Do you have a headache, Haymitch? Did you have to much to drink?"

He slowly looks up at me and breathes a deep sigh. "No, I only get headaches like this on speacial occasions."

I almost stop dancing. "When are those special occasions?"

"Every time I see you."

It takes me a minute to finally understand. Well _fine then! _

Just as we begin a dance off, someone walks in the room.

It's a guy with bronze hair and a trident in his hand. I guess girls would really like him, but it doesn't really matter.

"Who are you?" asks Gale. Darn! He beat me to the question!

"I'm Finnick," he pauses and flips his hair dramatically. "Finnick Odair." He flashes us a smile.

I pause and look at him and recognize him. "Aren't you the guy on the Trident Gum comercials?"

**Yea, thats the end of the chapter. This is supposed to be before Catching Fire so that's why Peeta doesn't recognize Finnick. I wanted this to take place after Catching Fire but, you know, that wouldn't work with the story. So hope you like it so far! Review? Please?**


	7. Awkward

**Yea, this is the next Peeta and Gale chapter. If i wasn't clear before, if you don't like my story, then give me at least _one _reason why you think its dumb. But thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I appreciate it! Oh and by the way, I changed my penname (bc it's based on my two favorite books! HEHE). Sorry I'm hyper. So anyway... Here it is!**

**Enjoy! :)**

Finnick only stares at me and turns to Haymitch. "Please don't tell me I'm training the blond one. He Would ruin my image because he doesn't look like a male model!"

I'm getting the feeling he's not answering my question.

Haymitch has his head in his hands again. Wow, that headache is getting worse. He should really see Mrs. Everdeen. She could help him with those pesky headaches.

"Well, I guess if you really want to train Gale, then you can. If you really want someone who's _sane._" Haymitch answers. Hey, wait a second! So now _I'm _insane! Apparently he needs to look in the mirror.

Wow, its great that no one can read my mind.

Since I'm _way _too busy thinking, Gale asks Haymitch, "What training? Who is this guy? Why does he keep licking his lips?"

I look over and notice Finnick licking his lips, like a dog after it eats peanut butter. Even though he looks appalled, he doesn't stop. It must be a habit.

"We're sending you into the arena to fight, remember? You guys will need all the training you'll get. He was a former winner of the Hunger Games. Why he licks his lips? Maybe he got salt on them. He does fish a lot."

Eveyone is silent. Then Effie interrupts this silence.

"Why are we just standing here? We need to eat to get our strength up!" Still overly peppy. I think it too late to help her now.

Awkwardly, we all sit at the table, Haymitch sitting in-between Gale and I **(Gale and I or Gale and me? I can't remember my grammer right now! ahhh!) **so we don't fight again.

We all eat soup and crackers, then eat the main course (which is turkey, but honestly, who cares, right?). I would like to say that it was quiet the whole time, except that Finnick was flirting with Effie (obviously there_ is _something wrong with his mind if he likes her, ugh!) and Gale is talking about hunting to no one in particular. Haymitch is getting himself drunk, which is no surprise. So I'm sitting here wondering how I even get sucked into this anyway. Lets see, he said he would meet me in the woods; then i got stuck under the fence; got out; Haymitch and Effie came-

My thoughts are interrupted by Gale's voice.

"Are you going to finish that?" he asks me, indicating the roll on my plate.

"No... Uh, here you go," I try to hand him the roll. Haymitch and Effie have already left the table so i don't have to reach around anyone to hand him the roll.

"No, Finnick's still hungry. He wants the roll." I hand Finnick the roll. I turn back to Gale.

"Why can't he ask me?"

"Why don't you talk directly to me?" asks Finnick

More awkward silence. Finnicks chews his roll loudly.

"Will you stop that!" Gale yells impatiantly.

Finnick stuffs the rest of the roll in his mouth and chews quickly, then swallows it. He looks around sheepishly.

We all look around awkwardly.

"Well, this is awkward," I say.

"No, really? I thought we were just having a stare off," says Gale sarcastically.

"Oh! A stare off? I want to play!"

We both stare at Finnick. Yup, the Games _definately _messed up his mind.

More awkward silence. The clock ticks in the corner. Wait -I look over at the clock- when did _that _get there?

"So... what now?" I ask

Finnick turns towards me. "I'm trying to decide which one of you should be trained by Haymitch."

I pause then state,"Wait, you said you wanted to train Gale! You said that I didn't look good enough next to you!"

Honestly, I think that sounds wrong, considering that I like Katniss.

"Gale might overshadow me with his looks though. All the Capitol girls will like him and not pay attention to me!"

How about I don't get trained by either of the freaks. Haymitch is too drunk and weird. Finnick is just plain weird and girl obsessed. I guess I'd rather be trained by Finnick. I already got trained by Haymitch. Besides, this will probably be the last time I'll be in the arena.

While Finnick sits at the table, still attempting to think, I try to find my room. Gale looks around the train because he's never seen so many Capitol things. Actually he doesn't _ever _see Capitol things.

I lie on my bed thinking. I'm going back to the arena. And I'm going to die. Or I'm going to kill someone. Technically, I agreed to it. I mean, I didn't say _no. _But what if Katniss liked Gale and didn't tell me. What if I kill him and he hates me? What if he kills me and she doesn't hate him.

As all these questions buzz around my head, someone comes to the door.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Who else would it be? Gale.

**That's it for now, I gotta eat! so I'll try to update soon! Anyway, sorry its not that good1 Please Review!**


	8. The Bucket

**So this is the next chapter for Peeta and Gale. Yes, Peeta mistook Gale's room for his. Sad really. Actually, I think that the Peeta in the book is awesome (and is like me a little. But I'm also like Maximum and Katniss. Personality wise anyway. Can't you tell?), but I think making all the characters kinda goofy is just plain fun. I won't be able to update next week, so um, yea, read this and I'll tey to update all my stuff as soon as I can. So here it is.**

**Emjoy :)**

I chuckle nervously and attempt to leave his room. Gale stops me.

"Wait, we need to talk."

I sit down in one of the chairs in the room and listen.

"Look, just because I can't stand that you and I both like Katniss, it doesn't mean that I hate you."

This surprises me. I always thought he hated me.

"See, you're not that easy to hate", he continues. "You're just a likeable guy."

I nod, not knowing what else I should do.

"Which is why I can't kill you."

I fall out of my chair and pass out.

I wake up to ice cold water.

"Awww! Why'd you do that?"

Gale's holding something behind his back.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything!"

I can see the thing behind his back.

"Then why are you holding a bucket?"

"Oh! This? It's not a bucket! It's a... breadmaker!" he says this triumphantly, as if it really matters.

"Oh, that's cool." I try to leave his room. It's too much to take in.

When I get to my room, I wonder why Gale said he didn't want to kill me. I know that I wouldn't kill him, not in the least. I don't want that kind of thing on my conscience. But I don't think that he'll be thinking that forever. Eventually, he will kill me. I'll let him. Why not? Katniss already loves him, why should I stay alive to tie her down?

Then I remember something. We're going to the Capital. The whole country will be watching us. The President will need to be convinced that I love Katniss.

I'll have to kill Gale to prove that.

**Dun Dun DUN! Okay, not very funny, but still! By the way, Gale may be Katniss's 'cousin' in the books. I'll think of something to cover that. Maybe Effie could tell the President that Gale doesn't like that his cousin is with Peeta and that he'll have to kill him to have his cousin. You know, a good excuse. Anyway, Please Review! I wouldn't be able to write this without your support! I'll update after next week! Don't give up on me! :D**


	9. Wait EFFIE IS DRIVING?

**Sorry, I was gone a few weeks ago. I was busy with writing other stuff these past weeks that weren't for fanfiction, so I couldn't update. I might try to wrap this up in four more chapters if I can. I need to finish my fanfictions, so I'm kinda forcing myself to write another chapter. Grr, I hate it when I'm not in the mood to write fanfictions. But I will still write fanfictions, when I actually get inspiration haha!**** Which reminds me: After I finish all the Hunger Games fanfictions I wrote so far i might MIGHT post a Maze Runner fanfiction on here. Just letting you guys know. **

**Enjoy :)**

We arrive at the Capital this morning. Haymitch and Finnick walk us to the car while Effie sits in the driver's seat.

Wait. WHAT?

Haymitch looks concerned.

"Effie, why are you driving?"

She flips her purple wig.

"I have a driver's license. I got it... twenty years ago. I can still drive!"

"Where's Joe?"

"Who?"

Finnick and Haymitch both facepalm.

"The driver!"

Effie shrugs. "He's on vacation in what used to be Italy. He'll be back by the time either Peeta or Gale is dead."

"Oh that's comforting", I state sarcastically.

Effie revs the engine and speeds through the streets, leaving all of us, gripping the seats for dear life. She makes hairpin turns and runs all the traffic lights. Then we hear a siren behind us. Effie doesn't stop until we get to the Training Center.

We scramble out of the car and walk towards the Training Center, leaving Effie to fend for herself.

"You two will be trained separately, so you'll go in the Training Center tomorrow at different times. Gale, your room is on the first floor. Peeta, your on the top floor. We don't need you two to kill each other during the night", Haymitch explains.

Finnick adds, "Also, you're only going to be here one night. Today you tain, tomorrow you enter the arena."

I speak up, "So we're _not _having stylists, interviews-"

They shake their heads.

"Not even chariot rides?"

Haymitch says, "No, we're not going through the procedure that they have in the Hunger Games. Also, Gale, you have to remember that you're Katniss's cousin, so, you know, act like it!"

"No, duh", Gale mutters.

"So it's settled then?"

"Not quite", Finnick objects, pointing behind us.

"Katniss Everdeen is here."

**Yup, I really had no ideas for this chapter, so, it's really lousy today. I'll try to make it better in the next chapter! Please Review! Thanks! :)**


	10. Killing Cars

**Yes it is the next chapter! I didn't give up on any of you, my readers! It's just, grr, school, homework. All of that equals zero time for an author and their work. -sigh-. Also, for your guy's patience, you get to choose the weapons they get! It can be _anything_! No, joke, anything. Random things will make it funnier, I think. So the more random the better. Yea, so think about not really epic weapons for a not-so-epic duel.**

**Enjoy! :D**

Katniss walks up to us, not smiling. Then she stands before me, looking up to me menacingly, and slaps me. I hold up my hands in surrender.

"What was that for?"

"For treating me like some object that you can win!" she yells in reply.

I retort, "Well, then why didn't you slap Gale? He always treats you like that!"

She ponders this.

"True... but yoou loved me first!" Katniss slaps me again. Wow, this is what I get I get for unconditional love. Some guys get flowers, some get kisses (_real _kisses), but I get slaps.

Gale smiles at me smugly, but then gets a slap from Katniss. He yelps and rubs the fresh red spot on his face.

Then I get an idea to stop getting slapped.

"Katniss", I begin, "why are you here?"

"Because my fans want me to be here to slap you two."

I think Gale is trying to tell Katniss to not say anything about our dear fans because he's making a slashing-his-throat sign quickly. Gale obviously doesn't know Katniss, since she would never understand that.

"Well, we're actually here because Gale wanted to teach me how to hunt", I say, saving Katniss from embarresment. I mean, gosh, if any fans found out that she didn't think for herself, where would we be? I mean, she can't even decide between Gale and me (And that's really sad, 'cause we all know who the obvious choice is -wink-).

"In the Capitol..?" she questions. Then her face brightens. "What do you hunt in the Capitol?"

Before I can say anything, Gale interrupts, "We kill cars! Cars are _evil_, especially the one Effie drives!"

Katniss stares at Gale as if he went nuts, but she doesn't understand. She wasn't in Effie's car.

However, I play off of Gale's idea.

"Yea, and the only way to kill them is if you shoot them in the tires, so that they can't go anywhere", I add.

"Yea", Gale agrees.

Katniss gets a sudden gleam in her eye that makes her look as though she were mad (you know, insane, not angry). Then she asks, "Can you teach me how to shoot cars, Gale?"

Okay, now we know that if Katniss could win an award, it would be the world's most gulible person award.

Before Gale can even find his bow (which he couldn't take on the train or in the car with him, because he would probably want to kill me sooner), Haymitch interrupts us.

"I never thought that I'd pick the worst time to be sober. This whole conversation was probably more disturbing than talking to President Snow", he shudders. "Let's just go see how Finnick is doing. I think we're signed in now.

Katniss and Gale still talk about hunting while we walk into the building, only it's probably worse than I thought it would be.

Gale hides behind Katniss. Haymitch takes out a bottle of wine and begins chugging it. Katniss immediately runs behind me, wrapping her arms around me for protection from what we find in there.

Because what we see is worse than anyone can possibly imagine.

It's a doll show.

**Yes, you read that right _dolls_. Seriously, that was inspired by a friend of mine (and she didn't even know that she inspired it!). Anyway, like I said before, if you thought of random weapons for Peeta and Gale, just let me know and I could add them in the story! Sorry that it was really short, but like I said before, I am really busy. I'll try to update soon!(really random note, but have you people ever seen a look-a-like from a book and accidently call them by the book character's name? I almost did that a few times to this Peeta look-a-like. Scary how some people look like book characters...) Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! :D**


	11. Insane Elevator Attendent

**I'm sooooooo sorry that I didn't update this recently! I'm serious, I really should have updated it! It's just that, you know, school and homework... and other fanfictions... Heck, I'll just blame it on the Phantom of the Opera too, because I had to see that play for school and such (though it was amazing, but let's not get into that now). So anyway, I kinda forgot where I was going with this, so... Whatever, I think of something and it'll be better than I planned.**

**Anyway, here it is, and sorry for the wait!**

**;D**

We all cringe as a hotel attendent comes over to us. Gale screams when the attendent pokes him though. You know, dolls can do this to a guy. Remember, we're still in the middle of a doll show.

"Um, can I show you all to your rooms?" he asks us nervously.

"There's no dolls in our rooms... right?" Katniss asks, glancing back at a life sized doll with big puffy lips.

The attendent raises an eyebrow.

"No there aren't, unless you want me to put dolls in there"-

"NO!"

He jumps back and tells us, "Okay, okay, so no dolls! Right, I'll lead you all to your rooms."

I make the mistake of looking back at the dolls in the room, to find the puffy-liped doll staring at me. Then he seems to notice me and he winks. I shudder and grab a hold of Katniss' jacket as we make our way to the elevator.

Gale taps his foot awkwardly as we have to listen to elevator music. Then I look back down to the doll floor and then at the attendent. Then back at the doll floor. It's as if a lightbulb flashed in my mind, like a snowball just hit me in the face-

Oh wow, Katniss actually looks nice in that leather jacket.

Wait, where was I? Oh, I just lost my train of thought. Why does she always do this to me?

Then, the elevator music suddenly turns into the song _Stayin' Alive_.

Then I notice Gale turn his awkward tapping into a beat, Katniss swings back and forth on her feet, and without thinking, I snap my fingers.

Suddenly, our attendent breaks out into the song, singing along with the people in the recording. His voice is so incredible, that if I repeat the words of the song, it won't be good enough.

Now the little bell in the elevator is ringing, and the attendent kicks Gale out of the elevator onto his floor. I meant that literally, he just _kicked him out._

Gale calls, "Which room is it?"

"The one in front of you."

"Okay, thanks!"

Gale opens the door to the nearest room and enters. We all hear a piercing woman's scream and Gale runs out.

"Sorry, lady!" he yells.

Then he enters the next room and slams the door.

Next, Katniss is let out of the elevator. No, no kicked, like Gale. The attendent actually escorts her out of the elevator, into her room, and as he leaves her room, he shuts the door behind him. Then he comes back to the elevator and has an evil glint in his eye when he sees me.

"You."

"Yes, me. Can I go to my room now?"

He cackles as he takes a lever out of the elevator wall and pulls it down. We go crashing down, down, down...

I'm up against one corner of the elevator as he pulls up on the lever causing us to almost soar in the sky.

His cries increase as he yells to me madly, "Jump, boy! Jump to your room!" _What?_

The doors open as papers that seemingly came out of nowhere swirl around the elevator, causing this to seem much more dramatic than this is. I know that I'm on the top floor, so taking a deep breath, I jump out, when I see the top door opening.

I hear his manaical laugh as the elevator rushes down once again.

I grab onto the edge of the entryway, just hardly making it. I climb into the hallway. The giant _whoosh _comes back along with more random papers.

And then I gasp.

The giant life-sized doll is in the elevator now and it smiles at me.

"Hello, Peeta. You must rememember me, President Snow."-

"Oh my gosh! The doll is talking!" I scream.

**I'm sorry if that just really sucked and you thought "Really, really this girl just kept me waiting.. for this junk?" yea, sorry, but it was what I could come up with. And besides, I like the insane attendent. **

**So, um, can you guys review, please? And I really will try to update sooner!**


	12. Talking Avoxes

**Guess what? This is actually an update! An actual legit update! No more fillers, this is the real stuff now! To all of you who gave me weapon ideas, I will use them! This chapter will contain the first half of the duel, I think... we'll see. **

**Anyway, here it is!**

"Peeta, of course I talk, since I'm not a doll", Snow tells me.

I laugh nervously. Right, I knew that.

Then I remember what he said. HE'S PRESIDENT SNOW!

"NO!" I scream. "You're worse than a doll! You're going to kill me!"

I run down the hall to my room. I hear the man call out, "I just wanted to wish you luck against Katniss's cousin Gale. He may be trying to protect her from you, but you aren't a threat."

I stop in my tracks, "Uh, thank you...?"

"Yes", he says as he makes his way over to me. "You're very intellegent, you'll be able to defeat him. Just remember that this isn't going to be the same as going into the Games."

"I kinda already figured that out", I say.

"Oh, uh, I see", he stutters. "Well, you know Katniss will be here to watch you"-

"I knew that too."

"WELL WHAT DON'T YOU KNOW?"

Apparently he's bipolar...

"Uh, I don't know sir. Do we still get gifts in the arena?"

"Yes, of course", he informs, composing himself. "But that's all I'm going to tell you since you seem to know everything now, Mr. Mellark."

"Okay...?"

"Goodbye, Mr. Mellark!"

Then he's just gone. Like, poof. Magic. And well, an elevator might have helped too.

* * *

I wake up to breakfast in bed. French Toast. Why is it even called French Toast? What's French even supposed to mean?

Before I even take a bite, the guy who gave it to me, snatches it away.

"This isn't for you, it's for Peeta Mellark."

I raise my eyebrow.

"Excuse me, but I am Peeta Mellark."

The guy scoffs, "No you're not. You don't look anything like the guy in the picture."

"I'm older now!" I say.

He looks down at the toast.

"Oh... well, they told me to give this to the guy in the picture and they told me it was Peeta Mellark... So I guess I'm going to have to eat this since the guy in the picture can't..."

He takes a bite of french toast. He spits it out on the floor.

"Good thing you didn't eat it. It tastes lousy anyway."

He takes another bite and swallows.

"Yup, that tastes really bad... ehhh, this tastes almost like", he takes a dramatic pause. "Poison."

He falls to the floor, grabbing his throat.

I run out of there, calling for help.

"Help! The guy who gave me my breakfast is dying!"

But Haymitch seems to come out of nowhere and grabs my arm.

"Peeta, that's what happens if Avoxes eat your food. They get poisoned. If you eat it, you'll be fine, since you're immune to it. They give all the Avoxes shots that make them un immune -or something like that- to the poison in the food", Haymitch explains.

"Wow, you must be sober enough to actually be able to explain that to me."

"Or drunk enough", he growls.

He begins pulling me away to the elevator when I ask, "Hey, he wasn't an Avox. He spoke."

Haymitch turns to me.

"Yea, sure he did. That's about as likely as that doll talking to me". He points to President Snow downstairs.

Then Snow waves at us and shouts, "Good morning!"

Haymitch screams, "The doll talked!"

"So the Avox did talk", I claim triumphantly.

"Okay, okay, FINE!" Haymitch agrees gruffly. "But why would they hire someone who wasn't an Avox?"

"No idea", I say.

In the elevator, the same attendent from last night opens the door for us and lets us in. There's no sign of evil in him today, but I still don't completely trust him.

"Hello", he says to me pleasently.

"Hi", I say to him.

Haymitch gives me a strange look.

"Peeta, I don't mean to scare you or anything, but he's an Avox too. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

My eyes widen as I turn back to the attendent.

"Is he right? You're an Avox?"

He laughs, "Yup, unfortunately. So are you gonna get off now or not?"

We get out of the elevator and Haymitch is still looking at me as if I've completely lost it. Maybe I have.

Gale and Katniss meet us near the training center and I secretly wonder if they actually got to eat. Then Gale pulls out a piece of toast and begins knawing away on it.

"So you did eat!" I accuse.

Gale hides the taost behind his back. "No..."

"YOU DID!" I scream. I tackle him and grab the toast and eat the rest of it.

Gale gets up and brushes himself off. "Man, where did you learn to tackle so well?"

Katniss turns to him. "Don't you ever pay attention to the wrestling meets at school, Gale?"

"We have wrestling meets?"

Katniss sighs, "Oh, that's right, you're too busy making traps."

"Well I'm sorry that we get to eat!"

"Knock it off, all of you, or you'll embarrass me in front of all my adoring fans!" We hear someone say. I look back. Oh... Finnick.

"You can kill each other in the arena, okay boys?" he begs us.

We both nod, though we're glaring at each other.

Katniss stares at us. "Wait, what do you mean 'killing each other'?"

Haymitch pulls Gale aside for advice and Finnick does the same for me, leaving Katniss by herself in the middle.

"Now, Peeta, just remember that as soon as you get a weapon, kill him. After all, that's what I had to do in my Games" , Finnick tells me.

"That's it?"

He examins his nails, not even bothering to glance at me.

"Yea, pretty much. Have fun!" And he pushes me into the arena, as well as Gale who is being pushed by Haymitch.

Katniss waves at us and yells, "Bye guys! I hope you have fun!" Does she even know that one of us might not come out alive?

Then we're put on our platforms and shoot straight up into the arena. Well, so much for training.

**Okay, well... you saw! It was the end of the fillers! Muahaha, but still a pretty legit chapter don't ya think? (it is keeping the story going.) The next chapters will be long and contain pretty epic and legit parts of the duel! So yay for that! **

**But until then, reviews would be much appreciated. THANKS! **

**;D (Did I mention that I enjoy reviews? -winks- haha)**


End file.
